


Let's get married, shall we?

by fandomchaos_posts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They want to get married, Victor is in love with him, Yuuri has really low self-esteem, they haven't yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts
Summary: Did you want to take a look at Yuuri’s feelings during the Grand Prix Finals? Did you wish things had gone just a little bit different? Are you like me and enjoy writing/reading about soft bois in love? Then this fic is for you.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Let's get married, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about ice skating. I hope it's not that obvious. Really wish the show had gone like that but alas

His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to come out of his chest. And no, that didn't mean his heart would say "Hello chest, I'm gay" . He was nervous. He was so goddamn nervous his anxiety levels were off the charts. With his free skate done and only one more person to go before the final results came in, Yuuri could just barely stop himself from aggressively biting at his nails. He liked Yuri just fine, but if he had to choose one of the two of them to win the Grand Prix Final, well, it wasn’t a question really. 

When Yuri finished his program, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was set in stone yet, but he could more or less guess the other boy’s score. He was, in plain words, fucked. There was no way Yuri wasn’t going to beat him. He might not be the most reliable judge, but he knew this deep in his heart. And despite all this, he felt calm. Maybe it was weird, but now that he could clearly see that he wasn’t going to win, he wasn’t anxious anymore. He was sad, sure, heartbroken even, but not anxious. He just hoped Victor would be satisfied with a silver medal. 

Victor… Where was he anyways? The night he had got the rings, Victor promised that if he won the gold, they would get married. He just needed to find him and ask if they could still marry if he got a silver. Damn, he was in love with that man. But was there anything not to love, really? With his blue eyes, fluffy platinum hair, tall figure and amazing skills in ice skating, there was no way anyone wouldn’t fall in love with him. He was getting off track though. What he needed to do was find his fiance. God, he really hoped they would get married soon. 

He was about to turn around and go look for his, hopefully, soon-to-be husband, when he felt two hands coming around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He looked back and, sure enough, there was a Victor attached to him from behind. Yuuri smiled wistfully and turned to look at the screen; they were most likely to announce the results in a few seconds. 

“You know, if I - we - don’t win this, we could still get married if you want” he whispered carefully in Victor’s ear without taking his eyes off the screen. He might have been a little nervous again. 

“Shh, don’t talk baby, everything will be alright. You will win this.” With that phrase Victor placed a kiss on his neck and got up to stand properly beside him. 

“And Yuri Plisetsky places second with a total score of 319.29” rang the clear voice of the broadcaster through the stadium. “Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year’s Grand Prix Finals is Katsuki Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned to look at Victor, bewilderment written across his face.   
“Did they just say my name? Why? Yuri was so much better than me…”

But Victor was too busy looking at him like he had hung the moon to properly answer his questions. He muttered a quick “Shut up Yuuri” and kissed his boyfriend senseless. 

“Yuuri. My dear Yuuri. What on earth was going through your mind when you said Yuri was better than you?” was the first thing Victor told him after the kiss. “He was good. Really good. I’m not going to deny that, but the results speak for themselves. You were equally good, if not better. Please don’t doubt yourself or your skills. You wouldn’t have made it to the finals if you were no good now, would you?”

Yuuri wiped the tears that had run down his face despite his best efforts. That speech was emotional. Or it was just him. But it made him cry anyways, reminding him that there are people who believe in him, even when he has lost all hope. Reminding him that Victor loved him and he would always be there for him. 

“I love you, do you know that? Thank you for having faith in me, I wouldn’t have made it without you”. He gave Victor the biggest hug he could and stepped back. “Now let’s get married, shall we? I did win a gold afterall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
